El primer y último baile
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Que supiesen que ella no era alguien de quien burlarse, que me tenía a mi y a la vez yo la estaba teniendo a ella, sosteniéndome por todo lo que duraba la música. / Oneshot para La Semana del Crack del foro Proyecto 1-8. Pairing: Taiyako.


Hola,

Me tardé un poco pero es que ya tenía el Taiyako listo desde hace días aunque no terminaba de convencerme, como todo domigo salí con mi susodicho y mientras regresabamos a casa puso esta canción: watch?v=p6jTIlPr-yI (My Valentine - Paul McCartney). Y salió esto escrito en mi celular mientras cruzabamos la ciudad, me gustó más de lo que ya tenía escrito así que preferí subir este. Aun tengo en el aire mi otra idea de Taiyako pero creo que no cabría en un oneshot y por eso no funcionaba para este reto.

Tralalala, después de esta pequeña historia, los dejo con la lectura.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**El primer y último baile.**

.

.

La música que inundaba el salón apaciguaba el sonido de las gotas de lluvia sobre el techo. Era una balada lenta, romántica podía adivinar sin ponerle atención a la letra.

Estaba en la mesa recargado sobre mi codo, la palabra aburrido se quedaba corto, realmente no sabía que hacia allí con todo lo que había pasado. Suspiré, mejor me iba a casa de una vez.

Era el baile antes del receso por las fechas navideñas, era el baile después de que le confesara a Sora lo que sentía por ella y me rechazara. Ella y Yamato rompieron en verano, esperé todo el otoño para decírselo; y ahora en este, nuestro último baile del instituto, estábamos sin dirigirnos la palabra, yo por orgulloso y ella porque... No sé, le incomoda que este enamorado de ella supongo.

La puerta del gimnasio improvisado a salón quedaba a unos cuantos pasos más y al salir tuve que respirar fuertemente, parecía que todo el tiempo que había durado allí adentro no había podido llevar aire a mis pulmones. Levanté la vista hacia la calle, había alguien en un vestido plateado que no pude reconocer, no es que importara mucho realmente. Me acerqué a la acera, dónde ella estaba, para tomar un taxi a casa, gracias al cielo la llovizna había parado, pero entonces escuché su sollozo.

Traté de ignorarlo, no era como que si yo estuviese llorando en la calle me gustaría que se metiesen en mis asuntos, o tal vez así lo pensaba porque quería huir de ese lugar. El punto fue que no pude ignorarlo por mucho tiempo, giré mis ojos y entonces volteé hacia ella.

—Eh.. ¿hey?

Distinguí el cabello lila y los anteojos pero no estaba seguro, ella parecía verme tratando de reconocerme hasta que la luz de un automóvil que pasaba por allí nos iluminó a ambos y nos reconocimos.

—Miyako-chan

—Taichi-san

Le sonreí aunque seguro fue algo patético lo que salió de mis labios que ella solo pudo reír. Bueno, eso era mejor a que llorara y eso bastaba.

—¿Ya te vas?— preguntó mientras se secaba las lagrimas por debajo de los anteojos.

—Eh, sí— le respondí, esperaba que no hiciese preguntas aunque dudaba que no supiese todo el asunto ya.

—Oh, entiendo— volteó al cielo y susurró —Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo.

Suspiré, allí iba de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede Miyako?

Me contó que un tipo de segundo año la había invitado al baile como su pareja, que toda la semana la había estado procurando y todo para que al final la hubiese dejado plantada.

—Supongo que era una broma o algo así. No sé porque no me di cuenta, era bastante obvio.— remató, ya estábamos sentados al borde de la acera.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Un chico de segundo año se fija de la nada en mi? Por favor...— suspiró. —Sólo quería que mi primer baile fuese especial.

Reí con nostalgia, en nuestro primer año vinimos todos juntos, en el segundo Yamato y Sora venían juntos y yo como el mal tercio y ahora, ni siquiera puedo saber donde están. ¿Así acabaría todo esto? Era bastante triste.

—Yo también quería que mi último baile fuese especial.

Supe que sabía que me refería a todo el asunto de Sora. Supe también que quiso decir algo como un «Lo siento», le agradecí que no lo hiciera, ya no quería pensar en el asunto.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama el tipo que te invitó?

—Ryota, segundo "C"

—Bien— tendría que darle una lección.

Me sacudí el cabello con exasperación y luego me puse de pie para ofrecerle mi mano, ella me miró confundida.

—¿Vas a dejar que un idiota te arruiné la noche como yo dejo que la mía se arruiné por algo que no estaba en mis manos?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tomé el riesgo, le dije lo que sentía y fue su decisión el decirme no gracias. Tú tomaste el riesgo, querías pensar que pasaría y no fue así. No es tu culpa.

—¿Eso crees?

Asentí con la cabeza, las gotas de lluvia regresaron de una en una.

—En fin, ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

Ella sonrió, tomó mi mano y regresamos al salón. Otra canción lenta y romántica resonaba, la dirigí a la pista y antes de entrar le di un beso en la mejilla, ella rió tímidamente.

Bailamos entre la multitud, noté varios ojos sobre nosotros y mientras mas miraban yo mas giros daba con ella, mas la tomaba de la cintura y mas la acercaba a mi. Que supiesen que ella no era alguien de quien burlarse, que me tenía a mi y a la vez yo la estaba teniendo a ella, sosteniéndome por todo lo que duraba la música para que no volteara a donde Sora estaba también mirándonos.

—¿Lo tomarías muy mal si te beso?

Pareció sorprenderle mi pregunta, se tomó unos segundos para responderme.

—No si de verdad quieres hacerlo,

—¡De verdad quiero hacerlo!— exclamé.

Y entonces me acerqué, igual que se acercaba el final de la canción, el final de la lluvia, el final del instituto y el final de seguir atado a Sora. Un beso suyo rompió el encanto que ya se había convertido en maldición.

.

.

.

La acompañaba a casa, decidimos caminar ya que gracias a la lluvia el clima había quedado exquisito. Estaba colgada de mi espalda ya que los tacones ya le habían pasado la factura de la noche, reíamos de cualquier cosa a mitad de la calle desierta; sí, así era como me imaginaba que sería mi último baile aunque la compañía era bastante distinta en aquel momento prefería a la fresca risa de Miyako a los reproches silenciosos entre Sora y yo.

—Eh... mi casa esta por allá— apuntó hacia la izquierda pero yo me fui derecho.

—Lo sé, vamos a tomar una pequeña desviación.

Caminamos un par de manzanas más, paramos en medio de una calle y la bajé de mi espalda.

—Vamos a tener que correr.

—¿Eh?

Y antes que ella pudiese adivinar mis intenciones saqué mi llavero, cogí una de mis llaves y la pasé por la pintura de uno de los autos que estaban allí estacionados dejándole una marca horrible, la alarma empezó a sonar.  
Ryota tenía su merecido.

—¡A correr!— la tomé de la mano y huímos.

* * *

Mi segundo intento formal de un Taiyako, espero les haya gustado. ¡Amé la semana del crack!

Buenas noches.


End file.
